Camp Camp Monster AU: Season 1
by 3Aku3
Summary: A Camp Camp Monster AU with my own spin on it. It was planned to come out on AO3 but due to some complications it's here on Fanfiction please excuse any mistakes this is my first time on here.


**_Season 1: Episode 1 part 1/2_****_"Escape from camp Campbell"_**

In a place untouched by Man, is a Big summer camp for Monsters and humans alike. A small rabbit skittered along the dirt path, screeching when a hawk took it away.

_[I should explain! this follows Mainly Cannon plots but between every episode we have one chapter not scripted by the shows. some dialogue will change and some major plot points may mesh together episodes and change main plots of the episodes]_

David was waiting at the entrance of the camp with Max beside him.

" Can you believe it Max?! "

David said, jumping a bit. Then continued before Max could even open his mouth.

" were getting not one, not three- but two new campers today! "

David finished, fiddling and doing many hand motions as he talked.

" yep, it's really-truly horrifying "

Max hummed, tapping his foot against the dirt impatiently.

" Horrifying?! What- are you afraid of making a few new friends? "

David asked as he ruffled Max's hair, Max fixed his hair as he grumbled curse words at David.

" I'm not here to make friends, David "

Max began, bright teal eyes glowing a bit.

" I'm here because this is were kids are sent when they're parents don't want to deal with them"

Max crossed his arms, David stared at him; bewildered

" Why do you think we return the favor once they hit 70?"

Max asked, David pondered for a bit silently; choosing not to say anything on topic

" Hang on a sec- what are you even doing out here?"

David changed the subject swiftly, pointing at Max.

"well, it's definitely not because the bus Only comes in to drop off and pick up campers and so far seems to be my only reasonable method of escaping this fucking nightmare of a camp"

"Definitely not that"

Max answered, kicking a rock with his foot.

"Hey...Language"

David scolded

"Suck a di-"

Max was cut off when David picked him up.

"All I Want from you kids to have as much fun as I did when I was a campbell camper!"

David said, bouncing max up and down while carrying him to face Level. Max grumbled something about werewolf strength.

"Is that really too much to ask?"

David asked, smile fading a bit.

"I refuse to believe someone as happy as you can possibly exists."

Max grumbled, clenching his fists.

The bus honked twice as it pulled up, David gasped and dropped Max due to his short attention span.

"The Bus is here!"

David gasped, holding his hands together with excitement.

"Hello! Welcome to camp-"

David ran at the bus, waving as he did so. The bus did not stop, instead hitting David with his car causing him to scream.

"did we just hit someone-"

Neil was cut off by the Quartermaster.

"kids are here"

He said, looking at the steering wheel.

"Hah!"

Nikki exclaimed as she jumped out of the bus, she inhaled deeply.

"oh yeah sme that nature! Oh that's the stuff-"

Nikki exclaimed as she crouched down. David stood up, shaking himself off.

"eh- well hello there little pup' you must be Nikki! My name is david~"

David chimed, bringing his hand to the other werewolf to sniff or shake.

"your camp-"

David yelped when Nikki bit his hand, screaming as he tried to shake Nikki off. Causing Max to chuckle at the sight. Only stopping once another voice entered the conversation

"excuse me- i-is this science camp?"

Neil asked, looking at the three other people.

"no silly-"

She groaned when she hit the ground, finally dropping David's hand. David subconsciously rubbed his hand, whimpering as he did so.

"This is an adventure camp! Ad-ven-ture? My mom said so! Unless she was lying-again."

Nikki exclaimed. Pigtails bouncing as she talked.

"Sorry about that hand by the way. Just extorting dominance"

She sniffed him.

"you know how it goes."

She smiled at the other werewolf.

"you say that like he's actually fit to be an Alpha wo-"

Max was cut off.

"uh- and you must be Neil!"

David added to his previous statement.

"well- you two will be happy to know that camp campbell is both of those-"

David screeched when he was hit by the back of the bus.

"agh- stupid pre-pubenscence legs-"

Max hissed. Before being picked up by the quartermaster.

"Not today child, the only person driving this bus is ME"

He said, pulling Max out of the Bus. Max reached out to the bus, trying to reach something.

"ugh- thank you, quartermaster!"

David thanked QM as he set down Max next to david.

" your on your own now"

Quartermaster opened a bottle of Booze connected to his hook.

"I'm going on break! Be back for the bus at noon!"

QM Hummed as he walked past David.

"Max...YOU are not leaving my side for the rest of the day."

David tried his best to scold Max.

"well see about that- Campman."

Max hissed.

"so what's your deal?"

Neil asked, staring into Max's glowing teal eyes.

"I'm just a kid trying to survive out here, Neil."

Max sighed, Patting Neil's back for reassurance.

"Now let's go check out the camp, Kids!"

David said eagerly.

The camp campbell flag hung high as the wind caused the flag to ruffle itself. The flag seemed to be old as it had many tear marks on it.

"The first good stop on any tour is the flag pole!"

David began, staring at the flag eagerly while saluting it.

"I can't help but give it the official Camp Campbell Salute everytime I see it, beside the flag pole is-"

David cut himself off as he straightened his back and saluted the flag again. Poor boy and his short attention span.

"oh- sorry- saw the flag again."

David said, shrugging a bit. Max rolled his eyes.

"Beside the flagpole is our mess hall, which is connected to the QM-store! It's here that we'll serve meals,hold announcements and occasionally take part in camp activities. Tell them how much you love it, Max!"

David said, motioning Max who shrunk into his hoodie.

"see- that's the sad thing; he still actually thinks that I love it."

Max explained.

"-and who wouldn't!"

David began.

"now- let's step inside and meet my co-counselor-"

David was cut off by a rude comment by max

"and the only viable candidate for an alpha wolf around he-"

Max added.

"-Gwen! Who's in the middle of a camp activity right now!"

David said pulling open the door

"oh man you're gonna love her!"

David added, finally opening the door to-

"Good morning Gwen-"

David was cut off.

"Mother-fucker!"

Gwen yelled, making David's eyes go wide. Meredith or Ered were in the back listening to music. Harrison was practicing a magic trick while Preston rehearsed. Dolph threw a paper airplane. Space Kid was taped to the ceiling fan as Nurf made him spin. All the while gwen was chucking Forks at space kid trying to get him down.

"crank it to high, I can take the G's!"

Space kid screamed.

"Nurf, you dont crank shit!"

Gwen yelled, violet eyes glowing as she waved her fist in the air.

"get down from there space kid!"

Gwen added.

"Oh dear-"

David whimpered as Nikki Chuckled.

"What the heck is going on in here?!"

Neil asked, Max scowled

"I'm telling you- if we leave now I can hotwire that bus-"

Max was shocked when Nikki grabbed his hand and yanked him away.

"This is amazing!"

She yelled.

Now, a slightly panicked; David turned off the fan.

"Buzzkill…"

Nurf grumbled, crossing his arms.Space kid yelped as he hit the floor.

"I'm okay!"

Space kid added.

"What the gosh-darn heck happened?!"

David asked.

"oh- space kid is just- y'know pushing me to my limits again..."

Gwen answered.

"I will achieve Space flight!"

Space kid quipped.

"But we have new campers to introduce and Orientate!"

David said, bouncing a bit as he gave them pins.

"jesus that's right"

Gwen sighed, setting down the forks.

"okay- let's show then the video"

Gwen said.

"actually- I was thinking I could play them that song I've bee-"

David was cut off as he pulled his Guitar from his back. Probably using a low-level teleportation spell.

"I'm gonna stop you right there, no."

Gwen said, putting a hand onto his chest.

"I'll get the laser disk"

Gwen added, Walking away.

"Okay!"

David beamed.

"all of you campers head over to the activities field for your afternoon sessions!"

Davis said, cupping his hands around his mouth. They all groaned in response as Max tried to sneak away with the group.

"ah-ah- not you Max"

David said as he picked up Max and carried him over to his side.

"damnit"

Max spat.

"will someone please talk to me about science camp? None of those kids looked to science-y…"

Neil trailed off as Nikki punched him lightly.

"What about that astronaut kid?"

Nikki asked.

"astronauts? The want to be jocks of the scientific community? Please-"

Neil scoffed. Gwen approached David as she blew dust into his eyes and handed him the laserdisc.

"don't you worry kiddo's This video will explain everything, it was put together by our founder Cameron campbell!"

David smiled, eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Back when I was an eager young Camper just like yourselves! He was an- sorry is an absolute legend. A savvy businessman-extraordinary philanthropist- and one absolute adventurer if I do say so myself!"

David smiled, countless Hijinks happening behind him as he rambled.

"oh its true- mister campbell doesn't often have time to visit the camp anymore with him traveling the globe and I'm assuming saving lives- but! He'll always live in our hearts and minds! It's like the man always said; we're here to have a great summer and campe diem!"

David finished his ramble.

"oh… if only he were Here now…"

David whimpered.

"I'm here now."

Cameron said, patting David's shoulder. Due to David's short attention span; he dropped the laserdisc and it shattered against the floor.

"Mister Campbell?!"


End file.
